


My Sun and Stars

by twelvemorestopsandhome



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Hiatus Madness Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvemorestopsandhome/pseuds/twelvemorestopsandhome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine talk Game of Thrones.</p><p>Written for Day 5 of Klaine Hiatus Madness over on Tumblr.  Major Game of Thrones spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sun and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Kurt and Blaine as fans of Game of Thrones for Klaine Hiatus Madness Day 5- Fandomception
> 
> Really silly, like there is no plot whatsoever. Quite rough because I’m short on time today but fun I think!
> 
> SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 OF GAME OF THRONES. LIKE MAJOR SPOILERS.
> 
> As always, you can find me over at twelvemorestopsandhome on Tumblr.

“I’m definitely backing Daenerys now. Khaleesi for the Iron Throne.” Blaine tries to sound confident but his voice breaks

“Oh, what’s the point?! Kurt asks, utterly defeated, “they’re all just gonna die anyway.”

It’s their weekly post-Game of Thrones Sunday night phone call. Episode 9 of Season 3 has just aired and…well,  _you know_.

“We’re in too deep to give up now. We gotta see it through to the bitter end.” Blaine tries to sound optimistic.

“Did you not just see what I saw? They just killed The King in The North, Blaine! They’re not fucking around.” Kurt is almost screeching at this stage.

“I know…why would they do this to us?! I hate George RR Martin.” Blaine whines. “At least when Ned died…”

“Oh, don’t bring up Ned at a time like this.” Kurt clutches his heart.

“At least when Ned died,” Blaine continues. “we had each other for comfort.”

“Yeah, watching the Red Wedding alone was not a good idea. I wish you were here.” Kurt admits shamelessly.

“…So I could comfort you over the violent death of fictional characters?

“The ultimate platonic service.” Kurt bites the inside of his cheek to hide his smile, even though him and Blaine aren’t even in the same State, let alone the same room.

“Also, what’s up with Ygritte shooting Jon?!” Blaine exclaims suddenly.

“He betrayed her. I’d have done the same thing, to be honest.” Kurt defends.

“That doesn’t mean he doesn’t love her!” Blaine snaps.

“Love doesn’t really come into it.” Kurt shrugs.

“And she loves him.” Blaine says quietly.

“Maybe they’ll work it out? We’ll just have to keep watching, I guess.” Kurt says softly.

There’s a moment of silence.

“But I’d have shot him too.” Kurt concludes.

“How sweet was it when Davos was reading? I love him. He’s like the new Ned.” Blaine coos.

“And he totally loves Stannis. Not in a sexual way I don’t think but he’s so loyal and so totally believes in him. That’s rare in Westeros.” Kurt has a lot of Davos feels.

“What’s the deal with Melisandre though? Are we meant to trust her? This is so stressful!” Blaine laughs and Kurt is laughing too and god, it’s so worth mourning over fictional characters and freaking out about dragons if it means laughing together.

“Now something everyone can agree on…Lady Olenna Tyrell is the head bitch in charge.” Kurt says confidently because hello, who could disagree?

“Oh my god, yes! I love the Tyrells.” Blaine throws his head back.

“Mmmhmm” Kurt purses his lips. “you would.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? Because of Loras? That’s stereotyping, Kurt.” Blaine reprimands.

“I just meant that you like pretty things.”

“Right” Blaine nods. “who doesn’t?”

“May we should we read the books?” Kurt suggests after a giggle.

“Artie has and says he lost months of his life because of it. I don’t know if I’m ready for the kinda of commitment.” Blaine answers wisely.

“But I wanna know what happens!” Kurt whines.

Blaine laughs. “You can read them. You’ll fly through them.”

“Yeaaaaaaah” Kurt says noncommittally “I just…you know this is our thing and I don’t want to do anything without- anything Game of Thrones related that is – without you.

“I don’t want to do anything without you either.” Blaine isn’t a fool. He knows what Kurt is saying.

“Well, we’ll see about the books but maybe we could” Kurt clear his throat “ maybe we could watch season 4 together when it comes back next year?” The ‘here in New York’ goes unsaid.

“I would love that.” Blaine says softly.

“I mean, you’d have to help pay for the HBO subscription but…” Kurt says seriously.

“So worth it.” Blaine assures him.

**April 2014**

“Are you ready for this?”

“We’ve waited a long time.”

“I’m scared about what’s going to happen next.”

“At least we have each other.”

They both nod and take each other’s hand as the  _‘cusssshhhhhhhh’_  of the HBO aural trademark fills the room.

 


End file.
